Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130426042327
Continuing! This might be long. *flashback* A long time ago (not really, only about ten years), there were 7 princesses of the Kingdom of Lexicon. They all lived a peaceful life with the king and queen, until an evil figure, Serpentieval ''(if you have any other names for this guy, I'd love to hear it. Just make sure it's snake-related), attacked the kindgom. Once the rulers got word of the breach, they sent all their children to separate dimensions, except the two most powerful ones. The remaining princesses, along with the rulers, battled the serpentlike villain and drove him out of the land. However, he still had made his mark of damage. Serpentieval had infected the older sister with his evil, transforming part of her face into his snake hide. The princess's mind was soon plagued with malicious thoughts, among those a hungry desire for power and getting rid of her younger sister. One day, she sent her sister away from Lexicon on a spaceship, knowing little of her future as the prophesized ruler.'' *end of flashback* Twi: And that's the story. (silence) Jessica: So what happens next? Twi: Quite recently, 5 girls from the real world utilized the Gems of Aresomeness and cured the older princess of evil. (A.N.: For anyone who doesn't get what I'm talking about, see the story on the Doctor Two-Brains page, called WHICEFC or the Gems of Aresomeness. I'm too lazy to post a link right now.) Lucinda: You mean…Earth people can use magic better than I? Twi: Not exactly. Misty: So who is this so-called older princess? Twi: She is commonly known, in the real world and here, as Miss Power. WG: (flies over) Did someone say Miss Power? (looks at girls) Oh…hi. (after an introduction session) WG: So you're supposed to be my sisters?! Wow…I hardly remember. I was so young. Abigail: How old are you right now? WG: 11. Alexis: WHAT?! You're older than me? D8 (suddenly, an evil laugh is heard and the sky turns dark with clouds) Misty: Wh-what happened? (Serpentieval appears) Greetings, princesses. Lucinda: Who are you?! I'm armed! (points gun) Twi: How did you find us?! ST: All the princesses radiate energy. I tracked the energy and found out all of it was from this dimension. I have come to swear my revenge against you. Especially you. (points to WG) WG: Why me? ST: Because you were one of the two princesses that defeated me ten years ago. I almost killed you, but your sister sacrificed her goodness to save you. (looks up) And you're not allowed to abbreviate my name! Me: What, do you expect me to type it out every time it's your line? Serpentieval: Copy-paste…(gives the "duh" look) Me: Egoistic supervillains…¬_¬ Twi: What do you want with us? Spit it out! Serpentieval: I'm going to destroy you all. But first, I want some time alone with little Princess Alexandria Theia (WG) here. The rest of you, get out of my way. (Serpentieval's eyes glow, lightning illuminated the sky, and the girls except WG are gone) WG: What have you done with them? Serpentieval: I sent them all to different dimensions. The ones they would be the worst in. Now, dear, you're mine. (puts a Lexonite necklace on WG and keeps her captive in his curled up tail) (AN: Serpentieval is not from Lexicon, so Lexonite doesn't affect him.) A few yards away… James: Misty! Misty! Where are you?! (sees Alexis's Poke Balls) Hm, what are these? Ooh, buttons! (presses buttons; Munna and Unfezant come out) Munna: Munna? (smells James's dreams and floats towards his head) Unfezant: Fez! (stares at James suspiciously) Rrrr… James: (nervous) Okay, nice birdy and, uh, pink thingy! Stay away, stay away… P.S. Chitauri are like MLP Changelings.